dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Day
After Dogkid, the Windfallians, and Knuckles venture to Frog pond, Candy castle, and the sheep farm with their new friend, Rooney from the kangaroo farm, they head to Eagle Peaks to celebrate the Windfallians' final day on Kialon island. But once they reach 500 feet above ground, something goes wrong... What happens? Do they encounter yet another villan, or do they catch a cold? Find out in this all new episode of EFF Agents! Story The episode starts out with Dogkid, Rooney, Knuckles, and the Windfallians hanging out in the EFF indoor pool. "Ok, guys." Dogkid says. "Time to go hiking Eagle peaks!" The Windfallians and Rooney cheer, with Knuckles in the background nodding. Then the scene goes to the base of Eagle peaks, were the group is seen getting on their gear. "It's just a path up to the top, guys." Knuckles says. "No fancy gear needed. Just a warm jacket, backpack full of medicine, snacks, and other special needs." The group starts walking up a narrow path. "Do eagles actually live here?" Apollo asks. "If so, I'd like to meet some of the eagles here!" "Of course eagles live here!" Dogkid says, patting Apollo on the back. "Eagles peak, looks nothing like a eagle, home to eagles!" "Eagles!" Rooney shouts just as the group reaches 50 feet above the ground. Without asking, Apollo shoots off the path and flies alongside the 2 eagles passing by. About 5 minutes later, Apollo and his new friends are seen chattering away on a branch, sticking out of the mountain. Amelia flies off to join the group. After about 3 more minutes of chattering, Amelia and Apollo fly back to the group, while the 2 eagles fly off, high into the mountains. "What were their names?" Walker asks Apollo. "The female eagle was SpitWing," Apollo starts, "and the other eagle, the male one, was Beakflare." "Cool names!" Lily says, cuddling in her big jacket Dogkid had loaned her. Dogkid turned into an eagle. "Let's go." Dogkid says, flying low so the group could follow her. Once the group reached 500 feet above the ground, 3 nasty looking eagles snatched the Windfallians! Knuckles followed the eagles, gliding smoothly. Dogkid followed Knuckles, with Rooney clutching onto her back. "Get back here!" Knuckles said, swinging his fists at the nasty eagles. "I'm not letting the Windfallians spend their last day here like this!" Dogkid could hear her villagers screaming for help, but in a muffled way because of the eagles' huge claws clutching over their mouths. Dogkid turned into her seawing form and smashed her tail into the 3 eagles. The eagles yelped in pain, but didn't drop the villagers. The eagles lead Knuckles and Dogkid into the mountain, where they continued off into the cave in the mountain while Dogkid, Rooney, and Knuckles were caught in a net trap. Dogkid slashed her tail at the flock of nasty, smelly, and buff eagles covering the net with a black towel, so the three wouldn't see what was going on. The eagles had injected the three with some sort of gooey, blue poison, which made the three drift off into deep sleep. About an hour later, Dogkid woke up to find herself on a island, surrounded by waterfalls. In the mote where the waterfalls lead, electric eels wondered around, buzzing their energy into the water. The cave the three were in was massively huge. Other islands were by the three's island, full of innocent looking ponies, and some pokemon, a long with some clean looking eagles. "Boy!" Rooney said, bumping into Dogkid's massive scales. "This island is so small!" Dogkid transformed into her pony form, so the three could walk around. "I hear something..." Knuckles says, looking up at the huge sunroofs of the cave. "Is that what you heard?" Rooney points to a figure approaching the three. Knuckles shakes his head, perplexed. Dogkid shook her head. Surely, it couldn't of have been- "Amelia?" Dogkid says, getting close to the waterfall. "Dogkid! Knuckles! Rooney!" Amelia exclaims in a low voice. "The eagles aloud me to wander around this place, since I'm friends with 2 of the eagles here." "Can you let us free?" Knuckles asks, to the blurry outlines of Amelia threw the waterfall. "I can't. I'll get in huge trouble." Amelia answers. "But I do know a way we could make these eels loose their power so that they'd stop electrocuting for a sec." Amelia runs off into the big hall. She returns with one of the nasty eagles, but sleeping. She throws the eagle into the mote, watching as he gawks awake. A bunch of sparks fly as the figure floats down to the bottom. Dogkid jumps next to Amelia, feeling the drops of cold water soak her hair and tail. Rooney jumps next to Dogkid, his jacket soaking. Knuckles jumps next to Rooney after a couple of seconds, to see the eels making the water flash again. "We did it!" Knuckles said lightly. "Now, let's get Walker, Lily, Apollo, and Vesta!" "Apollo got to go free like I did," Amelia explained. "I told him to go find the other Windfallians." Amelia leads the three out of the huge cave, but not into the big hall way, but into a small chamber room just at the beginning of the huge prison. "Put this on." Amelia tells Dogkid, shoving a eagle head mask in her hands. "You too, Knuckles and Rooney." After about 10 minutes of putting on eagle props, the group head out into the big hallway. Knuckles looked like a super skinny eagle, Dogkid just turned into an eagle after many attempts to put on the eagle hat, and Rooney looked like a deformed eagle, with kangaroo ears. Eagles passing by stared at Rooney and Knuckles for a long time before continuing on down the hall. Amelia lead the three into a crack in the wall. The room in the crack had a nice, soft carpet on the floor with smooth, marble walls. In the middle of the room was a table, and Amelia kicked the table, which caused the table to sink into the floor, then return with a cage on the table, with Lily, Vesta, and Walker in it, a long with Apollo. They were gagged, and almost frozen. "Apollo!" Amelia gasps, kicking the cage. Amelia yelps a small caw, to see her feathers starting to freeze over. "They're gonna die!" Dogkid turns into her penguin form, which can stand such low temperatures. She breaks the cage with her katana, and pulls out Lily, while Amelia drags Apollo out, as Rooney and Knuckles get Walker and Vesta out. A guard eagle peaks into the crack, but to find himself getting slammed in the face with Walker, as Rooney accidentally throws Walker. "WE'RE FREE! LET'S RUN FOR IT!" Walker says, getting up and crawling threw the crack. "WALKER! NO!" Amelia screams, flying after him. "Let's go!" Dogkid commands the Windfallians, Knuckles, and Rooney to follow her. The group run for the hole leading into the world. Dogkid turns into her Seawing form, and grabs Rooney, Knuckles, Lily, and Vesta, and swings them on her back. Dogkid sees Apollo and Amelia settling Walker down into the forest. "Dogkid!" Vesta yells, looking back. "They're onto us! GO RUN INTO THE FOREST!" Without hesitation, Dogkid flies as fast as she can into the forest. About 20 minutes later, Dogkid meets Apollo, Amelia, and Walker in the forest, in a dirt cave. The group breath heavily in the cave for 10 minutes until continuing on to the HQ. About 15 minutes of flying, the group settles into the Windfallians' room. Dogkid sheds a tear as she watches the Windfallians pack up, preparing to go back to Windfall. "I'll miss you, new friends...." Knuckles says, sitting on a bed. "Dogkid..." Vesta says. "We'll tell your secretary, Isabelle, and the others back at Windfall that you're ok." "Maybe you can visit us some time!" Walker says, stuffing his clothe into a suitcase. A knock on the door is heard. Blu barges into the room. "Hey!" He exclaims. "Don't leave yet! I'm having a wedding next Saturday!" They exchange quizzical looks. Blu was getting married? Who knew! Apparently they did have more time to hang out! THE END Category:Season 1 episodes